Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven)
' ' Belladonna is a winged boogie whippet and Annabelle's satanic cousin who serves as a major antagonist in the TV show, All Dogs go to Heaven: The Series and the main antagonist in the holiday film, An All Dogs Christmas Carol. Biography Belladonna makes her first appearence in the episode, "La Doggie Vita". She fakes as Annabelle to trick them to join her side, and her two recrutes Carface and Killer at a meat packing plant. Though Annabelle told all about her, Charlie goes anyway for the meat, but Itchy won't allow it at all. He tries to tell Charlie to change his ways, but was captured by Belladonna, and was put to be dog food. She tells Charlie to pull the lever to sent him to his doom, but Charlie refuses as he finally seen her true colors and he saved Itchy and defeated her and the other two. Though this was not the end of Belladonna. She returns in the episode, "Kibbleland", where she tricks Sasha into playing the game as a big tornado comes and sucks her into the world of Kibbleland. She informs Charlie and Itchy to go find a way to rescue her before she's stuck there forever. She sends Carface and Killer to make Charlie and his friends be stuck there, however they failed and the protagonists finally got out of there, much to Belladonna's anger. In the episode, "The Big Fetch" she appears in Charlies dream in an alternate version. In the dream, it was revealed she was disguised as a cat. In the final episode of the series, "He Barked, She Barked", Charlie is on trial, accused by Belladonna of abusing his angelic position. However it was revealed that Belladonna tricks him being in disguise as a old whippet dog which Charlie accedently refuses to save. The jury then sents Belladonna back to ethier earth or hell. She made her final appearence in the TV film, An All Dogs Christmas Carol. ''In the film, she plots to use a massive version of the cursed whistle to hypnotize every dog in the city into stealing the Christmas presents, causing them to be thrown out of their houses and abandoned, much in the same way Carface was when he was a puppy. Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha plost to stop her plan as they trie to change Carface's ways. The now redemmed Carface, having seen himself in Timmy, stops the whistle just in time to prevent the dogs from stealing the gifts. Belladonna flies into a rage and is about to kill Carface and Killer when she is frozen solid by a massive amount of snow caused by Anabelle. ''After that she was never seen or heard of again. Category:Demon Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Bosses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Witches Category:Outright Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Singing Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Sequel Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Don Bluth Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Canine Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:All Dogs Go To Heaven Villains Category:Satanism Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Holiday movie villains Category:Main Villains